Breathe
by Konie
Summary: With ancient psychos running around, a close friend being kidnapped and beaten, and death threats on her life, what's a girl to do? Well, we find out, when all of this is happening to Relena Darlian. Warnings: shoujo ai (not yuri...yet) and disturbing im
1. Chapter One

"Breathe" : By Koneko  
C&C wanted! Needed! Gimme!!   
Email: rhiannon02@yahoo.com  
  
Note: I don't own the characters of Gundam Wing...any character that  
I do eventually make is my own. The situation is mine. The characters  
aint, got that? Don't sue me!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
As I lay in the soft warmness of my bed, I got to thinking. I know, I know,   
you expect me, the world's most famous blonde to think? You might be   
surprised to find out that I actually do a lot of thinking… about a lot of   
things. First, is my declining relationship with Heero Yuy. I used to be in   
love with him, but then… well… he chose a guy over me. I'm alright with   
that though, now I realize how silly and immature my love for him was.   
Now, I see him as a protector, like a brother. Second, is my growing   
relationship with Hilde. She's my best friend, but things seem to be going a   
bit…what's the word? Awry? Perhaps… in a different direction than I   
planned. I do love her, but maybe not in that way. I honestly don't know   
because I've never been in love before. I mean real love, not puppy love.   
"Whatcha thinkin' about, Relena?"   
"Anything and everything, Hilde."  
"Are you thinking about what we're doing?" she asked, referring to how she  
had her arms around me. She pulled me closer when she said that last   
remark, making a sexual innuendo. Goody.  
"Actually, yes. Among other things." I answered, ignoring the innuendo.   
I honestly don't mind having her arms wrapped around me; in fact, it's a   
great source of comfort to me. I love any sort of contact between she   
and I. I also love getting that morning hug from my brother and Noin.   
Yeah, they're married. They make the sweetest couple in my opinion, they  
always have some sort of surprise waiting around the next bend, and you  
can tell that they are totally and completely in love with the world around  
them, and each other.   
"Really? What other things, lieb?" She asked, curious to hear my inner   
thoughts.   
"I'm thinking about Heero…" I started, and then realized that was a bad   
thing to say. She's still upset about losing Duo. I realize now how I lost   
Heero. Duo is so, lively, and I'm just a puppet for the masses. Duo can   
choose his destiny, and I have to live for the world…it's one of those   
freedom issues. "And about Milliardo and Noin. And what a great couple   
they are."  
When I mentioned Milliardo and Noin, her expressions lit up. She loved to   
hear about them; she looked up to Noin as a role model and hero. They   
both had gone through so much war, and both are great soldiers. That's   
how Hilde is here now, she's my bodyguard…but I like to think of her more   
as the savior of my soul. She and I…we have this bond that I can reach   
out and touch. I love being able to do that… to have someone that I'm so   
close to.   
"Yeah, they are a great couple, aren't they? I just wish that I could find   
someone like that." She sighed, "You know, that I could spend my life with."  
She always dreams of finding her Prince Charming… the guy on a white  
horse… I just want someone who understands me.  
"Yes, I know. You want a man like Duo, who's fun to be around, who you   
can joke with, and who will make you breakfast in bed." I said, smiling.   
Suddenly, a thought entered my head… "But what if you find the person  
that has all those qualities…"  
"And?" she asked, wondering where I was going with that question. "And if   
they're not a guy? Is that it?"  
"Yeah, onee-chan. What if they're a girl?"  
She thought for a moment. I could tell that she was really thinking about   
this, hard. I know that after I lost… well, I can't really say lost because I   
never had him, but after Heero left, I didn't know if I wanted a guy or a girl.   
I know, it sounds weird… but after a leave-off like that, I wasn't going to   
let a guy hurt me again…so that left only one other choice.   
"I wouldn't find anything wrong with it." She said, her voice serious for  
once. "As long as the love and everything is there, I have no qualms with  
where I find it."  
How did I know she'd say that?   
"Why? Are you hinting at something, imouto-chan?" She asked, joking   
again.  
"M-me? Why would I do that… you're my best friend!" I said, surprised…   
"But that doesn't mean anything… just that we get emotionally attached to   
each other." She said.  
"Let's not talk so serious," I said, tightening my grip around her waist, "I do   
enough of that in the day time. Just hold me and make me feel safe." And  
I do feel safe around her…  
"That I can do… that I will do, Relena." She said, kissing my cheek. "Good  
night. I'll be here when you wake up."   
And so, we fell asleep like that, tangled in each other's arms. Other people  
might have thought it strange, but we need that kind of close contact. I   
can only imagine Milliardo's response if he walked in my room, to see his   
little sister cuddled up with a person in her big fluffy bed. Let alone that the  
person is Hilde, another girl. I don't care though, anything that happens   
between us is destined to, I guess. Fate brought her to me, and I wouldn't   
ever let her go. Ever.  
I had a weird dream that night. A very strange dream. I saw a blue ball of   
light bouncing around me, and it knocked me over. A hand reached out to   
pick me up, but it wasn't Hilde's as I was expecting. It was a young man's.  
He looked to be around my age, with shoulder length black hair. He didn't  
look oriental, perhaps Indian, with a mix of Scandinavian thrown in. The   
deepest blue eyes I'd ever seen looked back at me after he helped me up.  
"Relena." Was all he said. That's it. Then I woke up. Scary, ne?  
  
I opened my eyes and the sun immediately blinded me. Groping around   
with my hands, I could tell that Hilde was still there, just like she always is.   
Having a living teddy bear is fun… especially when she doesn't have claws.   
Sliding off the bed, I went to check the clock and my daily planner. Flipping  
through the pages, I saw a vid-meeting with the president of the L3 colony  
over some minor trade disputes. That should be fun. At least it was a   
three o clock. Glancing at the clock on my roll-top desk, I decided that I   
needed to get dressed and check on how breakfast was coming. Even   
though I don't eat breakfast, (I just can't stand the thought of food in the  
morning…) Hilde does, so I ask the cooks to make her some bacon and  
eggs. Her favorite. I know all the things that she likes, how can I not?   
I'm around her for twenty-two hours of the day! (The other two are when  
I'm either in classified meetings or I'm showering) Checking the clock a  
gain, 8:30, I decided to take a shower. That's usually the only thing that   
wakes me up in the mornings. Forgoing the getting dressed, I left my satin  
pants suit in a heap on the floor. Taking off my pajamas, I left them too   
in a heap on the floor, just to the right of the satin suit. So, walking into the  
bathroom (one adjoined to my bedroom), I turned on the light and turned  
to look at my reflection in the mirror. Shuddering in horror, I saw a   
mixture of words and Japanese characters scrawled in red lipstick on the  
mirror. I didn't know much Japanese, but I guessed the meaning from the  
English words. "Hilde!!!! Get in here!" I screamed, running to my bed.   
She woke up almost instantly, reaching for her gun, which she had taken   
off and left on my bedside table.   
"What is it, Relena?" She asked, concerned. She had two reasons to be   
concerned: one, I screamed. I normally don't scream. And two, I was   
standing in front of the bed, buck nekkid. "Relena, here," she said, handing  
me her robe, "Put it on." She was grinning.   
"So what is it?" She said, switching back to the matter at hand.   
"Come with me into the bathroom." I said, stuttering. I grabbed her hand  
and pulled her into the bathroom. "That," I said, shoving her in the general  
direction of the mirror, "is what scared me."   
She took one look at it and sighed. "Why do they need to start doing this?  
There's no point." She obviously knew something.   
"Do you have an idea on who did this?" I asked, already knowing that she   
did.   
"Yeah, but why on Earth did they actually sign it? To lead us off the track   
of who did it?"   
"Do you know what the Japanese says? I don't understand it." I asked,  
hoping for some clarifying information. The English, I understood that quite  
well. It said,   
"Darlian, Peacecraft daughter,  
Be afraid, afraid of water,  
If you aren't, you'll surely die,  
And it won't be my fault…"  
And then there was some Japanese; I could only recognize one character,   
"hi" which meant "Fire". That's just confusing, water in English and fire in   
Japanese? "Why does it say fire? It says water in English, then fire in   
Japanese? What kind of screwed up person did this?" I asked, getting   
sarcastic…I can tend to do that when I'm scared or angry… And I was a  
little of both. I clung to Hilde, making her my anchor. I had always known  
that some people would never like me, but to the point of going into my  
bathroom? How'd they get past the guards?  
Tugging on my arm a little, Hilde brought my attention back to reality, "That   
Japanese ain't Japanese, sugar."  
"But those are Japanese characters!"  
"Yeah, they are."  
"So how are they not Japanese?" I asked, getting rather confused. This   
was getting me nowhere, and quickly.  
"You know how there are some English words in Japanese characters?   
With their own set of characters?" She asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Well, these are those…but the instead of the words in English, they're in   
German."  
"German?" I exclaimed, my voice growing louder by the minute. "This is  
just great! There's a person with the sneakiness of Duo Maxwell, but this  
person can also write fluent English, German, and Japanese?!"   
"No, I don't believe that." She answered, placing her hands on my   
shoulders, "Breathe, Relena. We'll get this figured out."  
"I hope so, Hilde… I'm scared." I started crying, this was all too much!   
Why would people sneak into my room, just to leave me a message?   
Everything is just so scary and odd.  
"Never fear when I'm here, Relena. I'll protect you with my very life, you  
are a part of me, and I don't know what I'd do without you." Hilde finished,  
hugging me tightly.  



	2. Chapter Two

"Breathe" : By Koneko  
C&C wanted! Needed! Gimme!!   
Email: rhiannon02@yahoo.com  
  
Note: I don't own the characters of Gundam Wing...any character that  
I do eventually make is my own. The situation is mine. The characters  
aint, got that? Don't sue me!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Relena." Hilde said, gently shaking me awake. "It's nearly 11 o clock."  
"Already?" I snorted, "Why did you let me sleep that long?"  
"You were stressed yesterday, that's all. So I decided that it would be in   
your best interest to re-schedule the vid-meeting and sleep. You haven't  
gotten much lately, so I let you sleep in." She said, a kind smile on her  
features. She lifted my head from the pillow, because in her long speech  
I had slipped back down to my fluffy down pillow. "Relena, do you want  
to sleep some more?" she asked, slightly worried. "I know that yesterday  
scared you, but we found some more information. Do you want me to  
wait to tell you?"   
Reveling in the feel of her hand behind my head, supporting me, I almost  
purred. Reality gets distorted when I'm tired.  
"Tell me now, before I fall asleep again." I said, groggily, my eyelids   
threatening to close without my permission.  
"Well," she started, choosing to sit on me bed, putting my head in her lap,  
"The lipstick we found was left at two different times. The English was left  
nearly an hour before the Japanese. We've checked all the water pipes in  
the house, and the lakes nearby. None of them have been tainted with in  
anyway. We've gotten the Japanese translated into the German, so now   
I can read it to you."  
"Just tell me what it says."  
"Alright, it says 'Ich bringe dich um, Relena. Mochtest du ein Tot sein?   
Heute, deine Freund ist ein Tot.'"  
I didn't like the sound of that. What does 'Tot' mean? "And that means?"  
"A literal translation?" She asked, a little scared to tell me.  
"Yeah."  
"Before I tell you, just remember that I'll protect you with my very life if   
need be. Understand?" She looked down at me, fear in her eyes. "I don't  
know what I'd do if I ever lost you. So I'll do my very best to protect you."  
"I understand." I said, tears springing to my eyes. Hilde started crying  
too, "I love you, Hilde… and I know you'll protect me. So tell me."   
She kissed me on the forehead then started the translation. "I'll kill you,  
Relena. Would you like to be a dead body? Today, your friend, or boy  
friend, is a dead body."  
I shot up from her lap, one thought in my mind. "Heero!"  
"What?"  
"What if they mean Heero? He signed the English one didn't he? What if  
the other person caught him doing that and killed him?"  
"I don't know. I hadn't thought of that angle. Do you want to start a   
trace on Heero?"  
"No. We wouldn't be able to find him."  
"Then what do we do now, Relena?"  
"We wait for him to come to us."  



	3. Chapter Three

"Breathe" by Koneko.  
I know that the chapters are short... sorry, I just don't get enough time to   
write these days. Anyways, the characters (with the exception of Dana  
Kielmann, who is a *very* old friend that I made) are not mine, and they   
belong to whoever made them. Not me. The story itself is mine.  
C&C welcome...begged for!!!! Either review or email me at  
rhiannon02@yahoo.com Thanks!! Enjoy!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
What if we don't find him? Why did he tell me to beware of water? What is  
going on!?  
"Relena, lieb… I'm sorry; we can't seem to find him. We've looked  
everywhere that anyone could think of to find him." Hilde said, "I know   
you told me not to look for him, but I couldn't help it." I could barely hear  
her through my heavy door. I had locked myself in my room, doing all my  
meetings thought the video connection. I love technology.   
"Can you let me in?" She called again, pounding on the door. Hilde was   
trying for the past half hour by "knocking" on my door. She should have   
known that it doesn't work on me. I can ignore anything. Well… except   
for death threats and Heero.  
Ding   
That's the vid-monitor. "Relena Darlian here." I said, pressing the switch to  
enable the call.  
"Good to see you, Vice Foreign Minister." A deep voice intoned from the  
other end.  
"I can't see you though. Could you turn on your video monitor?" I asked,  
politely. It was probably just one of the colonies' presidents, needing   
another loan.  
"I can't do that." The voice said, maintaining the same tone and volume.  
"You'd see something you wouldn't like."  
This was getting rather odd. And scary.  
"And what would that be?" I asked, making sure that my voice remained  
calm. Being a politician has taught me at least that. Keeping up a good   
face.  
"Just take my word on it. You wouldn't like it."  
  
It dawned on me… what if this was the person for the second message?   
What could I do to make him or her slip up somehow? Tell me where they  
are?  
"I'm sure. I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name… what was it?" I asked,  
sweetly. What else could I do? I couldn't call Hilde into my room, my part  
of the vid-link was on, and they could see everything and hear everything.   
"I didn't say it. It's Dana. Dana Kielmann."  
"Nice to, um, meet you, Dana. May I ask the nature of your call?" Good…  
keep it nice, polite, to the point…  
"Oh, just to tell you that I know where Heero is. I know you've been  
looking."  
OK…my heart just officially stopped.   
"Actually, I haven't been. But if you know where he is, please, do tell me."  
"I told you that you didn't want to see it." The voice, Dana, said, turning on  
his/her vid-link. The next image that I saw shall indeed haunt me for the   
rest of my life.   
  
Heero.   
  
Naked.   
  
Chained up to a stonewall.   
  
Bleeding.   
  
And crying.  
"Heero!" I cried, emotions becoming my mortal enemy. Who could have   
done this to Heero? Did Dana?  
"I just wanted to let you know that he's here. And safe. I can't say the   
same for you though." The voice called from across the room. There was  
something odd about it. It must have been a small room, because it   
echoed rather quickly, but the voice was just a constant pitch and volume.   
No variation. Not even Heero could have pulled that one off. "Just beware  
of water, like Heero-boy said." Then, I heard a different voice, just before  
the audio link closed…   
  
a girl's laughter.  
  
And then the screen went blank.  



	4. Chapter Four

Hello everyone!!! Thank you for waiting! I know that it took a long time for  
this new chapter, and the chapters keep getting shorter and shorter...I'm   
sorry, I've got way too much to do, but I'm doing my best! Hope you like!  
All standard disclaimers apply, except for the character of Dana Kielmann.  
She's MINE. I've had her over 3 years! MINE! C&C welcomed!  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Hilde! Lady Une!!" I called, ushering the pair into my room. "I know  
where Heero is!"  
I was very anxious, this was getting to be too odd, like something out of   
one of those ancient mystery novels, like Sherlock Holmes. I like Sherlock  
Holmes.  
"How? Did that call you just had tell you something?" Hilde asked,   
immediately grasping my hand, yanking me closer to her. I collapsed into   
her arms, sinking into her embrace.  
"Yeah…" I said, and started sobbing.  
"But what happened? Why are you so upset?" Lady Une asked, concerned.  
"I saw…H-Heero…"  
"Heero, then what's so wrong?" Hilde asked, "Maybe Duo knows about it?"  
"No, Duo doesn't know about it…Heero was chained up against a wall, and  
bleeding." I choked out, trying to make Hilde hold me tighter…I needed a  
hug, badly.  
"Oh, my God." Lady Une blurted out, putting her hand to her face. "Did   
the person who did this say a name?" She looked like she had just  
remembered something, something very important.  
"Yeah, Dana. Dana Kielmann." I answered, unsure of where this was   
heading.  
Instead of Lady Une answering, Milliardo came into the room and answered  
for her. "Dana Kielmann, right?"  
With the nod of my head, he continued, "She was a girl who escaped from   
New Bedlam, an insane asylum."  
Suddenly, fear struck me, and my heart stopped in my chest, I had heard   
about her in school!   
"So? Wackos escape everyday!" Hilde said; she obviously didn't go to  
school.  
"Yeah, but this one's different. She has powers over time and space. We  
don't know how or why, but she's a very powerful person, " Lady Une s  
tarted, "It's been proven that the more insane you are, the more powerful,  
since you don't believe the laws of the Universe apply to you, they don't."  
"But we learned about her in history class… she lived in the 1970's and   
time traveled into the 1990's, where she was placed into the care of  
professionals. Hers was the only proven case of time travel. Instead of   
becoming a vegetable, like expected, she became more powerful. She  
learned to time travel at will." I said, repeating what I had learned. For  
some reason, my teacher thought her to be a good subject for a history  
lecture… he related it to how the people of the colonies were insane. Aside  
from being extremely bigoted, he was a good history teacher.   
"That's really scary." Hilde started, "Obviously, she doesn't want you dead,  
otherwise, you would have been killed before you were born. She wants   
something else from you."  
"But what do I have to offer her?" I asked, completely bewildered. There   
was nothing even remotely special about me!  
An uneasy silence filled the air until we heard a voice from the door. "You  
have a pure heart, Miss Relena. That is something that can be a powerful   
weapon against evil."  
Whirling my way out of Hilde's extended hug, I saw that the voice was none  
other than my friend, the spy, Dorothy Catalonia.  



	5. Chapter Five

"What in the world can a pure heart have to do with anything?" I asked, surprised.   
  
"You see, Miss Relena," Dorothy said, walking over to me, "One with a pure heart is just as powerful as one  
with a heart of pure insanity... or evil."   
  
"How do you get that my sister is the one to fight Dana?" Milliardo growled, grabbing Dorothy's shoulder.   
  
She merely smiled and said, "Well, she's obviously the one that's targeted. That makes her the right one to fight.  
Dana's been looking for a rival for quite some time... and..." she paused, making the world seem to stop, "It   
appears that she's found one."  
  
"How is she supposed to fight?" Lady Une spoke up, practically glaring at Dorothy, "She has no training in that  
field whatsoever! It'd be suicide to send her out!"   
  
"Well, I can teach her, " Hilde spoke up. She looked nervous, like she was frightened. I'd never seen her like this  
before.  
  
"No." I said, "I don't need to fight. Fighting is wrong, and we all know it. Complete pacifism is the road to  
peace. To fight would be to give up what I believe in. I can't do that."  
  
"We know..." Milliardo said, putting his hand on my arm. "But there are things that need to be done to insure  
your safety."  
  
  
And so began my study of the twentith century. I learned all about the culture of the times, the music, the  
language, the slang, everything.  
  
Anything to give me more insight into her character. Anything to get into her head. Anything...  
  
Anything to stop her before I'd have to hurt her.  
  
Anything... to save Heero.  
  
I fell asleep one night studing too hard and Hilde put me into my bed. I had a horrible dream about the world  
coming to an end because... All because I didn't feel like fighting. The world... it just stopped. It became  
completely dead. All except for me. I woke up in a cold sweat... and I didn't open my eyes at first because I knew  
that something bad was there. Ever get that feeling? When you know that there's something that you *really*   
don't want to see...? So you close your eyes to make it go away? Well... that's exactly the feeling I got when I   
woke up.  
  
I sat up in bed, and I knew that it was mine because it felt right... and it smelled right. I always spray a little of lilac  
perfume on my sheets and I smelled lilac... but something wasn't right. Not right at all... As I was sitting up, I   
looked around the room, finally opening my eyes and praying that my instincts were wrong. I couldn't find   
anything out of order... until I felt the drip. Something... very small... on the very top of my head.  
  
I knew that I didn't want to see what was there... so I just put a finger to the place that I felt the drip... and when I   
brought my finger to my line of sight... that confirmed my suspicions. I did *not* want to look up. There was a   
reddish tint to my fingertip. Blood.   
  
I didn't want to look up... but you know when you go by a car accident and you don't want to look but you   
can't help but stare? Well, I looked up and immediatly wished I hadn't.   
  
OK... If I didn't see it, it didn't happen and he wasn't there.   
"HILDE! MILLIARDO!" I screamed, sitting in my bed feeling the drip-drop of blood on my head. I... I think I was  
too shocked to move. I clutched my sheets to my chest, trying to find a little comfort.  
  
"What? What is it?" Hilde barged into my room, running straight over to me. Milliardo was right after her and   
Noin too.   
  
I merely pointed up.  
  
Noin's face paled and she stared, not taking her eyes off of him.  
MIlliardo... he hugged Noin and carried her to a chair across the room.  
Hilde... she fainted dead away.   
  
"What's going on?" Lady Une walked into the room, looking around. "I heard you scream, Miss Relena, and...  
Oh... My God."   
  
"I told you... her target is you, Miss Relena." Dorothy said standing at the doorway. "And she knows exactly how  
to get to you as well. It's too bad that she had to use Mr. Maxwell to get her point across."  
  
AN- Well... that was one freaky chapter. And I thought that I was gonna kill *Heero* off. Ah well... that's the   
way the muse goes, I guess. I'll leave *how* Duo died up to your imaginations... as well as *why*. This piece...  
it's getting really eeiry. I don't know how to spell but yeah... it's kinda freaky. This is turning out to be more   
violent than I thought... Ahh well, I'll write more when I get the inspiration! Till then!  



	6. Chapter Six

"Now what?" I asked, pacing around my room. "With Duo hanging from my four poster bed by rope, that's one  
less ally." Things were just getting horrible. With Duo gone, that meant that the other Gundam Pilots were in  
trouble as well. And there was nothing... nothing that I could do to protect them. Here I was, the most powerful  
seventeen-year-old in the world, and I couldn't even save my friends! The only true friends that I've ever had!  
  
Ding  
  
That's... the vid-monitor...  
  
I walked over to the screen on my desk and sat down on my chair. "Don't..." Hilde said, putting her hand on   
my shoulder.   
  
"I have to..." I said, flipping the switch to 'on'. "Yes? Relena Darlian here."   
  
  
"Hello again to you, Relena." The Voice intoned from the other end.   
  
"Yes, Dana, I know it's you. You don't need to use the voice-changer." Best to get that part out of the way, right?  
  
"Dang it! How'd ya know it was me?" A brunette girl popped in front of the camera on the other end. So...  
a seemingly normal looking girl was an insane psycho murderer?   
  
I smiled, "A little bird told me, I guess. Is there something that you wanted to tell me?"   
  
"Well yeah." She started, looking sheepish all of a sudden. "I'm sorry."   
This... well, shocked me. Why was she sorry? Wasn't she supposed to be this completely manicial person who was  
drunk off of her own power? Then why in the world would she apologize?  
  
"Why the hell are you sorry?" Hilde asked, glaring at Dana through the screen. If looks could kill...  
  
"Just sorry. You'll find out soon enough." She looked down at the floor, "I'll let you know later if I have some more  
information for you. Just know now that Heero's safe."  
  
And with that, she said "good-bye" and logged off.   
  
"What the hell was that all about?" Hilde asked, walking around the room in a huff. "Why was she sorry...? What  
did she do now?"   
  
"To be entirely honest, I have no clue. At least we know that she won't hurt Heero." I sighed. Was he truely going  
to be safe with her? What did she mean by safe? Was she actually helping us? No... that couldn't be it...could it?  
She's a psycho. That's all there is to it. Right? Why am I even having doubts?   
  
Lady Une and Dorothy walked into my room. "Well... an interesting development, Miss Relena. I don't have any  
information for you either. How odd." Dorothy said, smiling that little smile of hers.   
  
"Lady Une, do you have any insights into her character? Did anyone do a psycho-analysis on her?" I asked, perhaps  
if I knew about her... what she was like then maybe...just *maybe* I could figure out her true motives. And with that  
information... I could rescue Heero. How odd... a princess rescuing *anyone*. If I weren't so stressed, I'd think  
that was pretty funny.   
  
"No one could get close enough to, Vice-Foreign Minister. She never really had any friends, save one Cassandra  
Rhieman. She was Dana's best friend in the 1970's, but Dana went insane and tried to go back and time to kill her,  
or at least, that's how the stories go." Lady Une recited. Like she'd rehearsed... Gods...   
  
"What made her go insane?" Hilde interjected herself into the conversation. "I find it hard to believe that you'd  
want to kill your best friend before she was even BORN for something minor...like taking her boyfriend?"   
  
"Actually..." Dorothy said, gazing out my picture window, "That's exactly what happened."   
  
AN- Well, we learned a little bit more about Dana this chapter, now didn't we? See, Dana had her own story,  
a complete and utter original about how she went insane and tried to kill Cassie by going 20 years in the past,  
not only to kill her mother, but to find out more about herself...(see, she's an orphan...her mom died when she was  
4 and she never met her dad. She's got a very screwed up family history... hence her insanity, really.) If you want  
to read it... well, you'll just have to get in line...*g* I have to get it typed up and schtuff. I wrote it around 3 years  
ago...so it kinda sucks. I'll have to edit the crap out of it too...*sighs* this could take a while. Oh... and she   
built her time machine to go to the past but she accidently went 20 years in the future... to the year 1997. lol,   
yes, all because of a little boy trouble. Ahh well, as usual, expect the unexpected from Konie. She likes to surprise  
people. Then she laughs at the people she surprises.   
  
  



End file.
